


This Is So Sad, Alexa Play When Will I See You Again By Erasure

by adventuress_writes



Series: Dragon Age Smut [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Bottom Dorian Pavus, Canon Gay Relationship, Choking, Crying, Crying After Sex, Crying Before Sex, Disabled Inquisitor, Dom Inquisitor, Dom/sub, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Exalted Council, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships w/ Cullen Bull and Solas, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamorous Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Porn with Feelings, Post-Trespasser, Sadism, Sub Dorian Pavus, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age), implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuress_writes/pseuds/adventuress_writes
Summary: What does Elryn Lavellan do after losing an arm, stopping a Ben-Hassrath plot, seeing his ex(?) again, and giving a big 'fuck you' to the Exalted Council? He cries and he fucks. What else is he supposed to do?





	This Is So Sad, Alexa Play When Will I See You Again By Erasure

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Karasaad for beta'ing this fic for me! <3
> 
> warning: angst ahead, hoe, buckle up

Dorian stood waiting in the alcove of the corridor that led to the main room where the peace talks were being held. It had been an extremely tumultuous day between threats of disbanding the Inquisition, a Ben-Hassrath plot to destroy the Inquisition, and the anchor nearly killing Elryn. Everything was still so confusing and there had been no time for Elryn to explain the reappearance of Solas after stepping back through the Eluvians minus an arm. Dorian, Cassandra, and Bull had rushed him back to the palace for a healer, despite his insistence that he was fine. Afterwards, the Inquisitor sped to the peace talks without a word.

Dorian could hear Elryn even now, his voice raised with a twinge of anger as he held the Inquisition tome aloft. Though he could’ve gone inside the room, emotion had overcome Dorian as he listened to his lover’s impassioned speech. Could he really leave Elryn again? He wasn’t sure it would’ve mattered the first time since the Inquisitor still had Cullen and Bull to romance, but their reunion earlier that day had made him think otherwise. Elryn missed him so much tears came to his brilliant emerald eyes. That killed Dorian. If only he could travel back to Skyhold and work for the Inquisition again like old times.

Wrapped up in thought, Dorian didn’t even realize Elryn was coming towards him until he heard the slam of the Inquisition book on the marbled floor. He glanced up expectantly, eyes welling with tears as he glimpsed his lover. Still short and thin and wearing that god-awful uniform Josephine made him wear, but he looked weary; his loosely curled auburn hair was longer, his vallaslin was gone, and his whole left forearm was missing. He came forth from those Eluvians a changed man, marred by newfound wisdom and sorrow, still mourning his relationship with Solas. It showed in his expression that was evolving into a deep melancholy as he too began to cry. He all but fell into Dorian’s arms, sobbing with such a force it hurt to cry.

Dorian’s heart grew heavy at Elryn’s anguish, allowing his own tears to fall onto the red velvet of the elf’s coat. He had so many questions, but it could all wait because comforting his amatus was salient. He wished he could speak words of comfort and adoration, but he found it difficult through the tears, nor could he think of anything to make Elryn feel better. It had been way too long. All he could do was hold Elryn and cry.

It must’ve been a good five minutes until either of them moved from that position. Elryn had calmed down a bit and Dorian was just embracing his small frame at this point. He raised his head from Dorian’s shoulder to peer up at the man, tears still streaming down his cheeks. He glanced back down as he sniffled then exhaled relievingly, and met Dorian’s eyes again.

“Could we go somewhere more private?” Elryn asked innocently.

Dorian had spent enough time with Elryn to know that those words usually meant he wanted to fuck, but in this instance, he supposed it was different. He would probably just want to be comforted, to be loved. Though, Dorian couldn’t help but have the faintest feeling that it would inevitably turn into something else.

“Of course,” Dorian assured, then added, “My chambers are closest.”

With Elryn under his arm, they began to walk together down the corridors of the Winter Palace. Luckily the guest apartments weren’t far from the halls where the Exalted Council was going on, so the jaunt to Dorian’s chambers was pretty short. Though his room wasn’t nearly as grand as Elryn’s was, it was quite spectacular. The decor followed that of the rest of the Winter Palace, similar color scheme and gold adornments, with spacious rooms and glorious views.

Upon opening the royal blue door, the couple headed straight into Dorian’s bedroom to his plush four-post bed. Elryn collapsed onto the bed, gazing up at the ceiling as he focused on his breathing. Dorian sat on the edge of the bed beside him, a hand on his thigh while looking at him with a worried expression.

“What the fuck,” Elryn uttered rhetorically, not meaning for his utterance to be answered, just said.

“Is that how you’re you feeling?”

“Yeah,” Elryn breathed, “It’s just so much…” It looked like he was going to start crying again, tears began to well up in his eyes and his voice became strained.

Dorian could sympathise; it had been a terribly long and eventful day, though the difference was that Elryn was forced to bear the brunt of the pain and on top of that he lost a limb not two hours ago. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to understand what he was going through, all he could do was offer his help, “I’ll be here for as long as you need me.”

“Don’t you get it? I always need you,” Elryn sat up, wiping tears from his cheeks, “You left me.”

Dorian didn’t know how to respond. It felt as though Elryn had punched him in the gut and the wind had been knocked out of him (and he knew what that felt like). “I didn’t have a choice,” he replied weakly, knowing how pathetic his excuse was.

Elryn was very obviously hurt and he made no effort to hide it, “You did. You definitely did and you chose to leave.”

“I’m sorry,” Dorian started, glancing down in dejection, “I thought it would be fine since I’m just your dime a dozen lover.”

“That’s not true. You know it’s not true,” Elryn started tearing up again and raising his voice, dismayed that Dorian thought of their relationship as such.

“You want the truth?”

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“I love you… with all my fucking heart. I genuinely enjoy our relationship with Bull and Cullen and… well not Solas really anymore, but it’s made me realize I have the capacity to love others.”

Elryn was listening intently to Dorian, reading into every word he said and interpreting the ‘truth’ differently from how Dorian might’ve meant, “Is this the end for us?”

“No, I don’t think it is.”

Without a warning, Elryn pressed his lips against the mage’s, throwing a leg over Dorian’s and straddling his lap. He could feel Elryn pushing him down into the bed and he stopped his shoulders from resisting the pressure of those slender, yet strong hands. He smiled into the kiss, knowing his premonition was right: Elryn wanted to fuck.

Elryn pulled away with a smirk, “You didn’t happen to bring lube with you, did you?”

“Who do you think I am? Of course I did. There’s a jar in that bag.” Dorian pointed to one of his travel bags in the corner of the room and before he knew it, Elryn was there, searching until he procured the said jar of oil, “It’s been awhile since you’ve taken me hasn’t it? But then again, you still have Bull and Cullen to keep you loose.”

“Oh, it’s not for me.”

“You want to fuck me?” Dorian wasn’t too surprised seeing as how this wasn’t the first time Elryn had topped him. They were both switches naturally, though often it ended up with Dorian topping Elryn.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m in the mood for.” Elryn made his way back over to Dorian, beginning to strip himself, lube still in hand, “If you don’t mind.”

“No, I’d love that.”

“Good. Then take those damn clothes off.”

Dorian immediately went to work undoing the straps, buckles, and buttons that held his ensemble together, fabric and leather dropped to the floor haphazardly. Soon enough, his torso was bare and he was kicking off his boots and trousers.

Meanwhile, Elryn was leaving a trail of red velvet and blue silk across the floor as he removed his clothing with unrivaled speed. By the time he was stood in front of Dorian, who was, at this point, sitting nude on the bed, all he had left on was his loose seafoam silk blouse. Dorian ran his hands up sensually underneath the blouse, enraptured by the soft warmth of Elryn’s skin. He forgot how much he had missed the feel of Elryn’s skin and the sweet intoxication of his scent. And those hands—well, one hand now—in his hair? To die for. He never much cared when Elryn messed up his hair because it always felt so good. Elryn’s deft fingers twirled strands of Dorian’s hair, palm resting on the side of his head.

Gently, Dorian raised the front of Elryn’s blouse to just below his chest. Dorian left soft kisses on the honeyed skin underneath, like he couldn’t get enough of those muscles, firm from daily use. He missed it all dearly. He almost wasn't sure if he was in the presence of a god or if this was just a dream. The way in which the light shone through the windows in the bedroom made it look like Elryn was a glowing, radiant in the final rays of that day. How could Dorian not admire such a being?

Elryn pulled his blouse over his head as he observed Dorian engaging in such lovingly foreplay. The feeling of Dorian’s lips pressed against his skin and those light eyes sneaking peeks up at him made his heart flutter. It was funny how such a simple gesture could turn him on so much.

With his blouse in his hand, he pushed Dorian onto his back unexpectedly, jolting the mage out of his head space, though a lusty grin swiftly graced his features. He moved further onto the bed as Elryn climbed on top of him, mind racing in anticipation of what the elf had planned. In one motion, Elryn took hold of both Dorian’s wrists and pinned them over his head against the bed.

Now, Elryn only had one hand so it was much harder to tie Dorian’s wrist together, not to mention his blouse was silk, so it seemed like this was a losing battle. Dorian lied as still as he could, patient with the trouble this was causing Elryn. Merely three hours ago he hand two hands, so there was no way he had adjusted yet. He was still reaching out as though a phantom limb existed at the end of what was left of his left arm. Luckily, it didn’t take too long for him to secure Dorian’s wrists together, thankful for the cooperation because he wasn’t sure if he could handle the crazy kind of sub Dorian could be.

Keeping his hand on the silk joining Dorian’s wrists, he bowed his head and kissed the mage’s neck, inhaling whatever perfumes he decided to wear that day. Dorian wrapped his legs around Elryn’s waist in excitement, breath quickening and heart beating incessantly.

“Fuck,” Elryn cursed, upset after trying to move his left arm again like there was still a hand attached.

Dorian sensed the distress in Elryn’s voice and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t have two hands anymore. How am I supposed to do this?”

Dorian’s hands, bound by the wrists, cupped Elryn’s face reassuringly, “Take it slow if you need to. You have my help should you require it.”

Elryn took a deep breath, “Okay. Keep still.”

Dorian did as he was commanded after letting his hands fall back to their original position over his head. His grip on Elryn’s torso loosened to allow him the room to grab the jar of lube. With his thumb and index, Elryn skillfully twisted the cap off then set the jar to the side within his immediate reach. After coating the tips of his fingers in the oil, he covered his erection with the lube, then focused his attention on Dorian. Slowly, he inserted a finger, observing Dorian’s ardorous reaction and smiling in reply.

“You’re tense,” Elryn took note aloud.

Dorian chuckled breathily, “Aren’t you?”

Elryn nodded in reply, “Very.” After a moment and a second finger, he continued speaking, “How long has it been since you’ve had sex?”

“Honestly? A couple of months. Actually more like four, I think.”

Elryn smiled in disbelief, “Really? Why?”

“I—ahh fuck,” Dorian’s sentence was cut short when Elryn added a third finger hastily. After gathering himself, Dorian tried speaking his sentence again, “I got tired of subpar nights with prostitutes. You’ve really spoiled me.”

A libidinous look crossed Elryn’s face, “That’s because you deserve the best.”

Without another word, Elryn pulled his fingers rapidly out of Dorian, satisfied with the stretch as well as the sound Dorian made when he did. He wasted no time in positioning himself just so, then penetrating Dorian as if he couldn’t possibly wait a second more, eliciting a concupiscent whine from the submissive mage.

“Fuck, Elryn,” Dorian breathed, trying to clutch the sheets despite his bound wrists.

Gritting his teeth, Elryn released a sadistic laugh, low and lascivious as he began to thrust Dorian. His lips parted as his breathing became labored and he kept his eyes trained on his lover. He wanted Dorian to miss this when he went back to Tevinter, to miss the intense pleasure, to masturbate to the very thought of this night. He wondered why he didn’t do this more often with Dorian because he looked so damned beautiful whining and trembling in pleasure beneath him. Dorian deserved the power behind every one of his thrusts, reaching as deep as he possibly could through each motion. Elryn couldn’t tell if Dorian was close to climax or not, but he needed more.

He snaked his hand up to Dorian’s neck, poised to tighten when given the okay, “Dorian?”

“Yeah,” Dorian murmured his enthusiastic consent between breaths, “Yes, fuck yes.”

Smiling, Elryn’s hand clamped around Dorian’s neck, cutting off airflow to his lungs. Suddenly everything was intensified, the thrusting, the lack of oxygen, the pleasure. Tremors and half-choked moans tore through Dorian’s body and even though Elryn was down an arm, his strength alone was enough to keep Dorian from squirming out of his grasp. It was almost as if Elryn was taking out the overwhelming stress of the day on Dorian’s neck and ass. The mage didn’t mind it at all though, because not only did it feel fucking fantastic, but he also felt like it was helping Elryn work through some of the shit that had been thrown at him that day. Elryn may not have verbalized that, but it was pretty clear in the mood swings and amplification of his sadistic tendencies.

But it was beginning to be a sensory overload on Dorian’s system, especially since Elryn was fucking him at just the right angle and hitting his prostate. At this rate he wasn’t sure how long he’d last. The entirety of his body felt warm and tingly, his eyes were shut and he was gasping for breath. He cummed without warning—granted, he was being choked so he couldn’t speak—most of it either landing on his abs or Elryn’s chest.

Immediately, Elryn let off Dorian’s neck and slowed his thrusts to a halt, stopping inside of Dorian. He smiled as he wiped a bit off himself and licked it off his thumb while gazing at his lover through a lusty haze.

Dorian’s eyes were closed and he was breathing hard, but something compelled him to speak, “Don’t stop.”

“Are you sure?” Elryn was hesitant, but he couldn’t say he didn’t want to continue, “Do you want me to keep choking you too?”

“No, amatus, just fuck me,” After a few breaths, Dorian added to his thoughts, “I want you to cum inside me.”

A smile overtook Elryn’s lips and his hand travelled back to Dorian’s wrists. Their faces were mere inches apart, their eyes locked in fervent contact like they were memorizing each others’ faces. When Elryn began thrusting again, he closed the distance, allowing his lips to explore Dorian’s features. He dragged his soft lips up Dorian’s jawline to his chin then continued on, lips brushing against lips, enticing the mage to kiss him. Unwilling to play these games, Dorian craned his head up to press his lips against Elryn’s. Getting a hand free from the makeshift silk bondage, he passionately grabbed a fistful of Elryn’s hair to bring him closer. Elryn breathed a curse past Dorian’s mouth as he glanced up to his hand to find that he was just clutching his blouse now, his handiwork unraveled. Though, Dorian’s lips were much more riveting than his bondage failure and he soon found himself deep within the kiss. Each thrust was accompanied by a grunt or a moan now as he neared the edge and the end of the line as far as his orgasm denial went. He buried his face in the crook of Dorian’s neck, arms wrapped around each other (or rather, one arm in Elryn’s case). His cursing continued through his last few thrusts until he climaxed, cumming inside of Dorian.

They stayed in that position for a solid minute, holding each other tightly as their breathing regulated. It was almost like they didn’t want to let go, like if they did, this could never happen again. So much of the future was uncertain, but neither of them could bear to end it here.

“Elryn, are you crying?” Dorian could feel tears falling on his shoulder and the gentle sobs shaking the elf’s body.

Elryn lifted his head from Dorian’s shoulder, tears streaming down his cheeks, “I don’t want you to leave again.”

“Amatus,” Dorian started, his expression sympathetic, “It’ll be different this time. I gave you the sending crystal, didn’t I? You can talk to me whenever you need me now.”

“But what about this?”

“I guess you’ll just have to come visit me.”

“In Minrathous?”

“Where else?”

Elryn’s brows knitted as he thought about the probability of him being allowed into the capital city of Tevinter freely, “I thought elves were—”

“Do you know how easy it would be for me to smuggle you in?” Dorian interrupted, not wanting Elryn to finish vocalizing his thought, but speaking truthfully on his behalf. He was a magister after all and what he wanted, he could get, “We’ll see each other again, I can promise you that.” And Elryn (and whoever he brought with him, namely Bull and Cullen) was all that he wanted.

Satisfied with Dorian’s answer, Elryn sunk back into his lover’s arms, luxuriating in the warm embrace, “Can I stay with you tonight?”

“Of course. You don’t even need to ask.”


End file.
